(Un)Disclosed Desires
by fuckyeahevilqueen
Summary: Robin has something very important to tell Regina, and he wants everybody to hear it too. one-shot, Outlaw Queen, mainly Regina's POV, set a little while after the finale and no one knows about Elsa


**A/N** - hi guys! There are a few things that you should know before you read this story: this is my first attempt at an OUAT fic and my first attempt at writing in english (I'm brazilian) so all the mistakes and crappy writing are on me. Also, the name of the story may be a little off with the content but I'm terrible at titles so I just threw there a reference to the song "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse because a while ago a friend of mine said he can totally picture Robin singing it to Regina, and that just got stuck in my head. Without any further, I hope you guys read it and like it! xoxo

* * *

**[Un]Disclosed Desires**

Townsfolk were all gathered in front of the Library, waiting for the Charmings to give some light in what was happening to the town, why was everything so damn cold.

Regina was there, watching Snow, Charming and Emma trying to answer everybody's questions. "Peasants", huffed the Mayor under her breath, "Making such big fuzz about every little thing. It's just snow, people, it's not like that's new in Storybrooke". But even she would have to admit that this amount of snow was a little strange, even to the small lost town in Maine. Her mind traveled back to the night Emma and Hook went to the portal and came back bringing some surprises with them. She just knew that all of this was related to what they did, she would bet her honey crisp tree that this was somehow their fault. And this conclusion had nothing to do with the fact that she was bitter since that day and just loved to antagonize the brand new couple in town.

She was starting to regret having accepted to come to this town gathering; it's not like her title as Mayor held any significance anymore, and she didn't even liked these people. But Snow insisted that it was important and that she still had influence and was good at planning things and that they were a team, and Regina had just accepted to shut the woman up. She and Snow were getting along these days; the pixie brunette was one of the very few people that willing choose to spend time with the Mayor. The two of them were "making up for the lost time" as Snow said once. And Regina sometimes actually appreciated the company, especially when little prince Neal (Regina hated that name, she still didn't accepted that the unCharmings could do that to their baby boy) was coming along, she just loved to play with him, he's so adorable. But everything has a limit and she definitely should have drawn the line right there at the idiotic idea of coming to a town gathering to talk about the weather.

She just wanted to go back to her mansion, to her big empty and way too cold king-sized bed. She thought again about accepting Henry's offer to stay the night with her. He would do that a lot lately and they were spending a lot of time together, though she didn't know if it was to compensate for some of the year they were apart or just pity since she was very lonely and heartbroken since things went down with the Thief (she wouldn't dare say his name even in her thoughts, it just hurts too much to think about him). She didn't even care actually; she just loved to be with her son again, especially since they were getting along better than ever. He would even sleep in her bed with her when he was over, something that he didn't do since he was six. He would allow her to cuddle, and it would felt so good in those cold nights, and she would forget all the pain. But in the morning he would go to school and then go back to Emma's (who Regina knew was uncomfortable with the amount of time Henry was spending at the mansion even though the Savior wouldn't anything, probably because she still felt guilty about ruining Regina's life yet again) and she would remember just how alone she really was.

She looks across the street and see her little prince standing with his grandparents trying to calm people down, and she feels so proud of him. A true leader. Then his eyes find hers and she knows that he's trying to figure it out what's going on with her, so she smiles with all the honesty she can summon to reassure her boy that she's doing fine, even though deep down that's a big fat lie. He smiles back, then turns his attention back to the conversation Emma is impatiently having with Leroy about some stupid thing that just a stupid human being as Leroy can be talking about. She decides that no, tonight she's letting Henry off the hook and she's fighting the loneliness all by herself.

That's when she feels a presence behind her. She slowly turns to see who is it and quickly regrets doing it as her eyes falls on the person: Robin freaking Hood. "Great", she thinks, "because that's all I need right now". He's looking directly at her, giving no space to pretend that she didn't see him. She stares at him for just a fraction of a second and then turns back to lay her attention on her son, trying to regain her strength.

Then she feels his body getting closer; she can actually feel when his body is just a hand away of her own body, and she can definitely smell his natural woodsy fragrance. Damn it, she misses him so bad.

"I need to talk to you", she hears his voice low and a little hesitant, with that sexy accent, just a few centimeters from her ear. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as slowly as she can to not give away how much he still affected her.

The seconds pass without words or moves, not even breaths from neither of them. It's like time is frozen but at the same time it feels like an eternity has passed.

"Please, Regina", he says even lower and more anxious, if it's possible.

She shakes her head, why doesn't anyone just facilitate things for her? "Not now, Robin".

"Then when?", he says moving to her side.

She turns her head to face him. "Honestly? I prefer never".

"Do you resent me that much? Do you hate me so badly?", he asks as the crowd across the street starts to disperse.

"I don't either of these things", she responds honestly, "I just think that there is nothing to talk about. No need for justifications or apologies or anything of the sort. It was nothing and it's over, so let's just move on". She then looks away from him and adds with a little acid in her tone "I know you have".

"Then you should really hear what I have to say", he states with a little more of confidence. And that just annoys the shit out of her, like it always have.

"Stop", she says with anger building up. She throws a look at him that was supposed to be decided but as they lock eyes, she just feels exposed and vulnerable, so she walks away towards her son as fast as she can.

When she's a few feet away from Henry is standing with his grandparents and Emma, she hears Robin's voice yelling from where she left him.

"No, Regina. I'm going to talk right now and you are going to listen".

She stops dead in her tracks, as everyone else stops too; expressions of shock, terror, surprise, curiosity and even amusement runs on the faces of the presents. Regina turns back to fully face him from across the street, a mist of emotions swirling in her insides but her face showing none of them.

"I'm going to tell you something; something that you have to know and you have to know now", he continues yelling from where he is, "and I want everyone here to be my witnesses".

She just stares at him, a little bit taken aback from his boldness and at loss of words to stop him.

He looks right in her eyes and smiles, that sweet honest sexy smile that he has, and yells a little louder and even more confident, "I love you".

Everyone present, no exception, gasps at his statement. Regina just remains expressionless, even though her mind was spiraling, trying to process what the fuck was happening. She knew he was being honest, she could see in his body language and his eyes that never lie (she had no idea how he was such a successful thief with those honest eyes), but she simply couldn't believe in what he was saying. I couldn't be true, it just couldn't. These things don't happen to her.

"I am in love with you", he completed. The silence fell heavy on the street; not even crickets dare to breathe, let alone sing.

"You have a wife", she simply said, like that annulled all the veracity of his feelings.

"Not anymore", he said back. "Marian and I are separated. It wasn't working", he continues, not losing the smile. "So I sat with her and opened my heart, explained that after all this time thinking she was dead, I moved on. I still hold her very dearly, she's the mother of my child and I will always love her. But I'm not in love with her anymore. And you know what she said?", he lets out a tiny laugh and doesn't wait for an answer, "She said 'I know, Robin, I can tell. And all I want is for you to be happy. So go be with Regina, go find your happiness'. Can you believe that? I hadn't even thought about seeing you again and she already knew how I felt and what my destiny is. I guess it's that obvious, huh? No point on holding back anymore. I love you".

Silence washed over everybody once again; now all eyes were on Regina, expectant.

"That doesn't make any sense", she tried to dismiss, not wanting people to know how deeply affected she was by that but knowing that she had failed big time as her voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"But it does", he said with a bigger smile plastered on his face, "and I will tell you why". He then starts to walk very slowly in her direction while continued to talk loud and clear. "Your smile. Not that Mayor smile, faked to gain people's sympathy, your true smile. Something so rare to see, something that you save for a very select small group of people that you consider worthy of your true colors".

"All of your facial expressions, really. Like the way you arcs your eyebrow when you're impressed with something; the way you narrow your eyes when you don't trust someone completely, which happens very often; your glare when you're frustrated; and the way you knit your eyebrows when you find that something someone said is sweet", he keeps talking and walking.

"I love your sense of humor. It's so strong and ruthless like you. Your sassiness and impatience with people, especially me. Your delicious well planned and well executed sarcasm", he laughs at this like he's remembering something. But if he is, he doesn't share; he just keeps going.

"I appreciate even that bitter part of you, because that's how you deal with pain and disappointment now, and it's better than being depressed or going on a vengeance rampage like you did in your past. And because you don't spare anyone of anything when you're unsatisfied, I know that when you're being nice about something it's because you really mean it", he's halfway past the original distance between both of them, but he doesn't lower his tone. He really wants everyone to hear.

"I admire how true to yourself you are. You don't deny your dark past or try to justify yourself, and I know you loathe yourself sometimes because of things you did and that's okay, that makes you human. But I admire even more the fact that you don't actually regret everything you did because you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those things, and you wouldn't have learned so much. And I may not have accompanied your journey from the beginning but from what I hear and what I can infer, you've come a long way Regina, and you've grown like anyone else ever did. And I'm so proud and so happy for you because of that. You make me want to be a better person, how strange is that?", she silently prays that he stops talking and don't come any closer because she's sure she's about to break.

"I love how great you are as a mother, how you devoted you are to your boy and how you would do anything for him because you love him more than anyone else ever. And I love how great you are with Roland, how much I know you care about my boy. You've put his safety before your own more than once, and I can't ever repay you for that. I cannot trust anyone else with my child as much as I trust you, because I know you'll always put him first", he stops right in front of her, so close she can see his own eyes shining with emotion. Oh god, she's so not ready for this.

He opens one of his playful and yet so sweet smiles, "And I know that right now you're holding yourself together with all energy you have, because you are deeply touched by this moment, but you simply cannot drop a single tear in front of all these peasants. That would be just unacceptable; after all you are the so-called Evil Queen". He gives her a point look and continues his speech, still at a volume that makes possible for everyone that remained there to hear him.

"And I respect that in you, your need to keep your emotions to yourself, but you know what Regina? Don't hold it back anymore. I've seen it you feel things deeply even without your freaking heart, that's how great it is your capacity of love. And I want to feel that. So I just ask you to let it go. I'm begging you; let it go", she can feel how badly he wants to kiss her right now, but he doesn't dare to push his luck and step over any more boundaries. Then he says under his breath so only she can hear it "Let's try again, please."

And just because he's right and she doesn't want to hold back anymore and he's so damn sweet and romantic and she never felt more loved in her life before, she closes the tiny space between them and kisses him like there's no tomorrow.

Snow lets out a squeal and starts clapping her hands so enthusiastically that everyone breaks from their trance and promptly occupy themselves on cheering the couple making out in the middle of the street.

Hook whistles with the help of this good hand while Henry throws his fists in the air yelling "Robin Hood is my stepdad! AWESOME!", and Emma lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and thinks that she can finally sleep at night again with no guilt. Tinkerbell looks like she's crying her eyes out.

Regina and Robin break apart for air, still holding onto each other for dear life and with their foreheads pressed together. "Is that a yes?" he asks between deep breaths.

"No, you idiot. I just wanted to shut you up", she says back but her smile is so big that the joke just sounds ridiculous.

He then looks right at the biggest depths of her chocolate eyes, "I love you".

She looks back at the hypnotizing clear blue in his eyes and says "I love you too". And he is paralyzed for a moment because he was definitely not expecting her to reciprocate his feelings, well, at least not assuming them out loud right then. And she's paralyzed too because she would never thought in a billion years that she would say this words to a man ever again. But just a second later they smile at each other and go for another breathtaking kiss because damn, nothing feels more right than this.

**the end**


End file.
